


Двое, которым наплевать

by Astrellka



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Кто же всё-таки рассказал адвокатам про курицу?
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Двое, которым наплевать

**Author's Note:**

> Это не РПС. Это фик по вымышленным персонажам фильма, к реальным Цукербергу и Саверину не имеет никакого отношения.   
> В фанфике встречается нецензурная лексика.

\- …ну, разумеется, это было очевидно с первого взгляда!   
  
Щелк.  
  
\- Не возражаете, если я закурю?  
\- О, конечно, конечно!  
  
Выдох.  
  
\- Я должна была всё понять с первого же дня. Вы знаете, мы же познакомились на лекции Билла Гейтса, мне тогда показалось очень круто замутить с парнями, которые сделали фейсбук…   
  
Выдох.  
  
\- …а вечером мы пошли в клуб выпить. Обычный такой клуб, знаете, уже и не помню, как называется… выпили и у нас с Элис так зачесалось, ну вы понимаете?..  
\- Да, думаю, что понимаю.  
\- …что мы с Вардо заперлись в туалете… ну целовались, все дела... но у него даже не вставало, пока Элис не затащила этого Цукерберга в соседнюю кабинку! Представляете?? Ну а потом, мы уж с ним не расставались, так что вся эта суета вокруг фейсбука проходила у меня на глазах. Элис-то вскоре разбежалась с Марком, по правде говоря, с ним и потрахаться-то толком не удавалось, он мог с неё прямо к ноутбуку побежать, даже член не вытерев… хахаха… но мы-то с Эдуардо долго ещё крутили. Я, конечно, видела, что он вокруг Марка круги нарезает, прямо глаз с него не сводит, но думала, это дружба. Кофе?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
\- Бесить меня это стало, когда начали срываться наши свидания. Этому мудаку достаточно было позвонить, как Вардо начинал вилять хвостом и мчаться к нему навстречу. Какой девушке такое понравится? Вот вам бы понравилось?  
\- Думаю, что нет.  
  
Звон стекла.   
Стук.  
  
\- ..ой, извините! Вечно эти чашки на дороге! О чем я говорила? В общем, когда появился Шон Паркер, я даже обрадовалась. Во-первых, он был, как это называется, заводной. Вардо, конечно, тоже любил вечеринки, но до Шона ему было далеко. С Паркером всегда было весело….  
  
Щёлк.  
Выдох.  
  
-…а во-вторых, он сразу очаровал Цукерберга. Да и не только Цукерберга... На том ужине, ну, когда мы познакомились, мы с Марком только что в рот ему не смотрели… А Вардо злился. Знаете, я сначала подумала, что это он меня ревнует к Шону… потом только поняла, что не меня, а Марка…  
  
Выдох.  
  
\- …в общем, когда Цукерберг переехал в Калифорнию, я вздохнула с облегчением. Напрасно, конечно. Он и оттуда умудрился доставать Эдуардо. Звонил ему ночами, совершенно не понимая, сколько времени в Нью-Йорке… а потом Вардо улетел туда, к нему. Не сказав мне ни слова.  
\- Вы, наверное, расстроились?  
\- Я? Ничего я не расстроилась. Я была в бешенстве. Рядом с этим полоумным Цукербергом Эдуардо сам становился невменяемым. Конечно, я ничего не знала о том, что Паркер поселился вместе с Марком… может, если бы и знала, не стала так реагировать, когда Вардо вернулся.   
\- Говорят, вы подожгли его комнату?  
\- Это была просто шутка… я просто хотела, чтобы он наконец перестал думать о своем дурацком Марке и обратил внимание на меня. Вы же понимаете, мы с ним были счастливы! Когда Цукерберг переехал в Калифорнию, мы были счастливы!  
\- Понимаю.  
\- …не понимаю, почему Вардо так разозлился… Сказал, что мы больше не пара. Чёрт, сигареты кончились! Не угостите?  
\- Простите, я не курю.  
\- Какая жалость… подождите минутку…  
  
Грохот выдвигаемых ящиков.  
  
\- ..где-то здесь была ещё пачка… а, вот она! В общем, после этого мы с ним почти не встречались… я, конечно, злилась на него, ужасно злилась… как можно было променять отношения с девушкой на этого придурка? А потом Московиц написал мне через фейсбук, что Эдуардо разругался с Марком. Я обрадовалась, переступила через свою гордость, хотя это он должен был мне звонить, понимаете, это он был виноват в нашей ссоре… короче, я поехала к нему.   
\- И что случилось?  
\- Он меня даже на порог не пустил – вот что случилось! Сказал только, что у него нет настроения разговаривать с чокнутой. Чокнутой! Вот как он меня назвал, представляете?  
\- Да уж.  
\- В общем, я дико на него разозлилась. А когда меня нашли адвокаты Марка, уж я им всё выложила. И про то, что Эдуардо ни дня ничего не делал для фейсбука, и про эту дурацкую курицу… Этот, который главный, седой такой, очень обрадовался. Денег заплатили… правда, Цукерберг мог бы быть и щедрее, у него всё равно бабок куры не клюют… Кстати, что там с гонораром за интервью?  
  
Шелест.  
  
\- Здесь всё, как договорились.  
  
Звук разрываемой бумаги.   
Шелест банкнот.  
  
\- (неразборчиво)…девяносто девять, сто. Да, всё в порядке. Как вы сказали, называется ваша газета?  
\- Лос-Анджелес ньюс.  
\- Никогда не слышала.  
  
Грохот отодвигаемого стула.  
  
\- Я позвоню вам, когда интервью пойдёт в номер.   
\- Угу. Кстати, между нами, как думаете, я смогу что-нибудь получить от Эдуардо, если подам на него в суд? Ведь, в конце концов, мы были почти женаты…  
\- Я так не думаю. Спасибо за интервью, мисс Ли.  
\- Да не за что. Вардо, конечно, будет злиться за то, что я вам рассказала… впрочем, плевать.   
\- До свидания.  
\- До свидания.  
  
Звук захлопывающейся двери.  
Звонок телефона.  
  
\- Да, мистер Цукерберг? Вы всё слышали?  
\- Угу. Вы отлично справились, Минди.   
\- …меня зовут Иди.  
\- Да? Ок, Иди. Как считаете, она ещё кому-нибудь расскажет?  
\- Думаю, что нет. Я попросила подписать её документ об эксклюзивности интервью. За те деньги, что вы ей заплатили, думаю, она не будет обращаться в другие издания.  
\- Отправьте эту кассету мистеру Саверину.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Цукерб…  
  
Короткие гудки.   
Сдавленное ругательство.  
  
***  
  
Эдуардо Саверин выключил диктофон и взглянул на Марка Цукенберга. Тот, как обычно, сидел, уставившись в монитор ноутбука.  
  
\- Что ты на это скажешь? – наконец произнёс Вардо.  
\- На что на это?  
\- Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, о чём идёт речь! Это ты мне прислал эту чёртову кассету!  
\- Минди – дура. Напомни мне уволить её.  
\- Зачем ты прислал мне эту кассету? Для того, чтобы я понял, что это не ты рассказал своим чёртовым адвокатам про курицу?  
\- И это тоже.  
  
Эдуардо вскочил со стула и взъерошил чёрные волосы. Затем решительно подошёл к Марку:  
  
\- Послушай меня, Марк! Я не хочу иметь ничего общего ни с тобой, ни с Кристи.  
-… она должна была выключить диктофон, когда закончила интервью.  
\- Что? В общем, мне плевать, кто рассказал про курицу. Я просто хочу жить спокойно. Без тебя и без чёртова фейсбука.  
\- Ты удалил свою страницу?  
  
На Марка невозможно было не злиться. Но и злиться тоже. В голове у этого придурка был один только проклятый фейсбук. Эдуардо потёр подбородок и развёл руками.  
  
\- Да, удалил.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что она мне не нужна.  
\- В фейсбуке около 600 миллионов пользователей. Большая часть твоих потенциальных партнёров имеет свою страничку.  
\- Плевать.   
\- Я говорил тебе, что не я рассказал про курицу.  
\- Марк, послушай! Мне. Всё. Равно. Уйди из моей жизни.  
\- Я хотел добавить тебя в друзья.  
\- Что? Мы не друзья, Марк! Больше не друзья!  
\- Я не каждого добавляю. Эрика, между прочим, меня добавила.  
\- Эрику ты всего лишь назвал сукой. А со мной обошёлся, как сука. В общем, больше не пиши мне и не звони.  
  
Вардо поднялся и натянул куртку. Дурацкая была идея втолковать этому придурку, что ты хочешь забыть и фейсбук, и его самого как страшный сон.  
  
\- Тебе не плевать.  
  
Марк сказал это, не отрываясь от монитора. Как обычно. Саверин хмыкнул и ухватился за дверную ручку.  
  
\- Если бы было плевать, ты бы не приехал из Нью-Йорка, чтобы отдать мне кассету.  
  
Эдуардо замер. Затем медленно повернулся. Цукерберг смотрел на него красными воспалёнными глазами поверх ноутбука.   
  
Вдох.   
Выдох.   
Вдох.   
  
Да, Вардо, ты и впрямь тормоз.  
  
\- Это тебе не плевать, - медленно произнёс Саверин. – Если бы было плевать, ты бы не стал заморачиваться на том, чтобы доказать мне, что это Кристи рассказала адвокатам про курицу.  
  
Марк уткнулся в ноутбук. Его пальцы быстро бегали по клавишам.  
  
\- Я восстановил твою страницу. Добавь меня в друзья, - ничего не выражающим тоном сказал он.  
  
Эдуардо покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет? Почему?  
\- Потому что я не собираюсь общаться с тобой через фейсбук.  
  
Саверин сделал два шага к Марку и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Цукерберг смотрел на него так, как мог смотреть только он – самоуверенно, бесстрашно и при этом ничего не понимая.  
  
\- Два придурка, - отчётливо произнёс Вардо. – И оба делают вид, что им плевать. Только один тратит кучу бабла на то, чтобы доказать свою невиновность в дурацком инциденте, а другой летит через всю страну, чтобы сказать, что не хочет ни видеть, ни слышать первого.  
\- Ты как всегда обобщаешь, - Марк сделал попытку открыть крышку ноутбука, но Эдуардо крепко прижал её ладонью.  
\- Я не буду добавлять тебя в друзья, понял? – повторил он и, дождавшись, пока заморгают от обиды рыжие ресницы, добавил:  
\- Потому что я больше никогда не собираюсь общаться с тобой ни по сети, ни по телефону. Если захочешь мне что-то сказать, тебе придётся прилететь ко мне и сделать это лично.  
  
Марк отвернулся, но Эдуардо заставил того снова посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
\- Только на таких условиях, понял?   
\- Мне надо работать.   
  
Ничего не изменилось.  
Он так и остался гениальным самодовольным мудаком. Вардо поднялся и шагнул за порог. Дверь уже закрывалась за его спиной, когда Цукерберг недовольно произнёс:  
  
\- Я не буду переносить бизнес в Нью-Йорк. В моём доме восемь спален. Можешь выбрать любую.  
  
Эдуардо против воли улыбнулся. Засранец.  
  
\- Надеюсь, в твоей окажется достаточно места для двоих, - прежде чем выйти, обронил он.

А затем вздохнул и мысленно поправил себя: "Для троих. Меня, Марка…. и фейсбука".


End file.
